Una cambiante situacion
by Askard
Summary: Por un malentendido Tigresa se enfurese con Po y este le compra un regalo para tigresa, lo que no sabe es que este regalo le dara muchos problemas a Po de lo que imaginara...
1. Chapter 1

**Aviso 1: los personajes de Kung fu panda no me pertenecen y blablablá**

**Aviso 2: para los lectores de "¿Mala suerte o gran destino?" el siguiente cap demorara, ya que estoy pasando por un blockeo mental… y no tengo ni idea cuanto demorara.. a si que por el momento continuare con mis otras historias :D, bueno eso seria todo por ahora y disfruten el este nuevo Fic :D**

**Capitulo 1: Un malentendido, un regalo**

Nuestra historia con 3 amigos, Mono, Mantis y Grulla, que en una mañana decidieron levantarse mas temprano que de costumbre, uno en uno iban saliendo de sus habitaciones procurando no despertar a nadie, ni siquiera de hacer el mínimo ruido para no ser descubiertos, Mono salió de su habitación con un saco que solo el sabia su contenido, Mantis salió de su habitación con una soga y Grulla salió de su habitación, llevando otro saco que solo el sabia su contenido, este trio de amigos bromistas se dirigieron al salón de entrenamiento y empezaron a construir lo que parecía ser la broma perfecta, al salir cerraron las puertas del salón de entrenamiento, se miraron entre si y rieron malvadamente, finalmente este trio de amigos decidieron irse a dormir antes de que alguien sospechara de su broma

Era una tarde como cualquiera en el valle de la paz, nuestros héroes ya habían desayunado y se estaban apunto de comenzar con sus ejercicios, Po , Grulla, Mono y Mantis se estaban dirigiendo al salón de entrenamientos para iniciar con su rutina de ejercicios

- y es a si como pude comer mas dumplings que nadie y lo mas importante… sin vomitar – dijo Po animado

-jeje que interesante – dijo Mono sonriendo

-y te dieron un premio por eso? – pregunto Grulla

-claro, el premio fue.. – dijo Po sonriendo – una dotación de dumplings por todo un año

-jaja, y con eso no te hartaste de los Dumplings – dijo Mantis sonriendo

Los 4 amigos finalmente llegaron al salón de entrenamiento, pero antes de entrar Mantis se volteo para dirigirse a Po – oye Po – dijo Mantis

-que sucede? – dijo pregunto Po

-mira, lo que pasa es que se me olvido un rollo que tiene un movimiento padrísimo que quería probar hoy, puedes traérmelo? – pregunto

-claro – dijo Sonriendo

-Gracias Po, el rollo esta en mi habitación – dijo Mantis sonriendo

-muy bien ire para haya – dijo Po sonriendo

Po se dirigió a las habitaciones. A por el encargo de Mantis

-jejeje… Po es un buen chico – dijo Mantis sonriendo – aveseses me siento mal por jugarle estas bromas, pero entonces recuerdo… que es Po jejeje

-jejeje tranquilo después le pediremos disculpas – Dijo Mono – ahora hay que preparar la trampa

-oye y por cierto… donde están las chicas? – pregunto Grulla

-no lose.. pero que importa, de seguro están hablando de cosas de chicas – dijo Mono restándole importancia

-si.. mejor entremos y preparemos todo – dijo Mantis sonriendo

Los 3 amigos entraron al salón de entrenamiento y comenzaron a armar su trampa para Po, al cabo de un rato miraron su obra de arte, estaban orgullosos de haber construido tan elaborado plan

-bien.. repacemos lo que vamos a hacer – dijo Mantis sonriendo

(El plan)

El primer paso: Po entra al salón de entrenamiento, le cae la cubeta de agua que esta en la puerta haciendo que camine ciegamente hacia la el segundo paso

El segundo paso: cuando Po este en la posición exacta, yo y Grulla jalamos de la cuerda, haciendo que Po caiga y comience a deslizarse por el camino resbaloso con mantequilla

El tercer paso: mientras Po este resbalándose Mono le echara a Po ese balde con lodo encima y luego finalmente Po caerá en un saco lleno de plumas, transformándolo en una gallina muy gorda

(fin de la explicación)

-entonces todos ya entendieron? – dijo Mantis sonriendo

Mono y Grulla asintieron con la cabeza

-espero… creo que lo escucho – dijo Mono sonriendo – se esta acercando, a sus posiciones

Los 3 amigos corrieron cada uno a sus posiciones para dar paso a su broma

Mientras tanto Po iba llegado a la entrada del salón de entrenamiento "rayos no pude encontrar el rollo que me dijo mantis, a lo mejor si le pregunto de nuevo me pueda decir en que parte de su habitación esta" pensó Po, el estaba apunto de entrar al salón cuando de repente vio a Tigresa y a Víbora acercarse al salón de entrenamiento, al parecer estaban conversando de algo

-y es así como las serpientes cambiamos de piel – dijo Víbora sonriendo

-ok… y como es que llegamos a este tema en particular? – pregunto Tigresa seria

-eh hola chicas – saludo Po a la distancia

-hola Po – contestaron ambas

-que haces aquí parado? – Pregunto Tigresa seria – no deberías estar entrenando?

-si.. eso iba a hacer, pero Mantis me pidió que fuera a buscar algo para el, pero no lo encontré, a si que pensé en preguntárselo de nuevo jeje – dijo Po sonriendo

-mmm – dijo Tigresa seria, como si estuviera sospechando de algo

-y ustedes de que hablaban – pregunto Po

Víbora y Tigresa se miraron con cara rara

-pues la verdad.. – dijo Víbora

-ni idea – dijo Tigresa

-ok… - dijo Po confundido – por que mejor no entramos al salón de entrenamiento – dijo rascándose la nuca

-si… vamos antes de que llegue Shifu – dijo Víbora seria

-jeje las damas primero – dijo Po permitiéndole el paso a las damas (como todo un caballero)

"y ahora a este que le pasa" se pregunto tigresa, sin embargo no le dio mucha importancia y entro al salón de entrenamiento

Cuando Tigresa entro al salón de los héroes, no se dio cuenta que le callo un valde de agua en la cabeza y comenzó a caminar sin entender lo que estaba pasando, mientras que Mantis y Grulla escucharon unos pasos

-es el – dijo Mantis en voz baja

-listo? – dijo Grulla en voz baja

-a las 3

-1…2…3! Ahora! – dijeron ambos, ambos tiraron la cuerda, haciendo que tigresa callera y saliera deslizándose por el camino resbaloso

-espera un momento… - dijo Mantis sorprendido al ver que el cuerpo de quien se resbalaba no era el un panda, si no más bien de una tigresa – acaso la que paso ahora mismo, era tigresa?

-creo que si – dijo Grulla sorprendido

-oh dios…esto va a terminar mal – dijo Mantis asustado

-un minuto falta… - dijo Grulla pensativo

-MONO! – dijeron ambos asustados, tenían que decirle a Mono que abortara la misión antes de que la felina los haga trisas

Tigresa, seguía resbalándose, hasta llegar a la posición de Mono, donde el sin dudarlo le lanzo el balde con lodo a tigresa justo cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta de lo que había echo… "estoy muerto" pensó

Y como era de seguir el plan, tigresa termino en el saco con plumas, cubriéndola por completo de aquellas plumas, cuando tigresa se quito el balde de la cabeza y se puso de pie, se le podía notar una ira y una furia tan grande como si se desatara la furia de mil catástrofes naturales sobre las pobres almas que hicieron esa broma

Cuando Po vio lo ocurrió fue el primero en aprestarle ayuda a tigresa, seguida por víbora y detrás de ellos estaban Grulla, Mantis y Mono

-Tigresa estas bien? – pregunto mientras se acercaba a tigresa quien estaba de espaldas, pero cuando ella se dio la vuelta para revelar que parecía un pollo sub desarrollado, no pudo evitar soltar una risita, grave error

"ese maldito Panda, con razón estaba actuando tan extraño, de seguro que el hizo todo esto!, LO VOY A MATAR!" pensó tigresa mientras miraba a Po con una mirada acecina

Tigresa se acercaba lentamente a Po con una cara de mil demonios

-que extraño.. quien pudo haber echo esto – dijo Po pensativo

-tu! – dijo Tigresa enojada señalando a Po

-que? – dijo Po confundido

-Que?! – dijeron los otros furiosos (los mas sorprendidos eran Mantis, Grulla y Mono pensando que Tigresa los acecinaría a ellos)

-si.. fuiste tu.. con razón estuviste esperándonos en la puerta del salón, para tenderme esta … broma – dijo Tigresa enojada

-espera tigresa, no es lo que parece, yo solo estaba buscando un rollo que mantis me pidió – dijo Po nervioso

-Rollo que rollo? – dijo Mantis intentando hacer que no sabia nada "perdóname Po, pero no quiero morir sin haber conocido alguna chica que me coma la cabeza" pensó Mantis tristemente

-QUE?! – Dijo Po sorprendido por el comentario de Mantis, "maldito mentiroso, me voy a vengar" pensó Po enojadísimo – Tigresa espera te lo prometo yo no… - no alcanzo a decir alguna palabra ya que tigresa le dio un brutal golpe a Po haciéndolo que atravesara la pared, tigresa siguió a su victima atravesando la pared, lo ultimo que se pudo escuchar fue un doloroso grito del panda

-oh no, esto no lo quiero ver – dijo víbora tapándose los ojos

-crees que deberíamos decirle – le fijo Grulla en voz baja a Mono

-shh… calladito nos vemos mas bonitos – dijo Mono asustado

**(1 dia después)**

Después de que Po recibiera una paliza por parte de tigresa, el se la paso todo el dia intentado explicárselo de alguna manera, pero la actitud de la felina no la dejaba escuchar, apenas Po decía alguna palabra recibía algún golpe de Tigresa mandándolo a volar a la muro mas cercano ,ya llegando la noche Po estaba agotado y rendido, se dirigió a la cocina donde se encontraba Mantis, Mono y Grulla

-hola Po – dijo Mantis sonriendo – como te fue con tigresa? Jejeje

-ehh no tan bien, considerando que ustedes fueron los que hicieron esa trampa – dijo Po molesto

-oye la trampa era para ti… pero cuando nos dimos cuenta de que la quien entro primero era tigresa era demasiado tarde – dijo Mono rascándose la nuca

-si lo sentimos Po – dijo Grulla

-decir lo siento no ayuda – dijo Po con los brazos cruzados – tengo que hallar la forma de que tigresa me vuelva a hablar – dijo serio – ayúdenme chicos

-bueno… por que no le compras un regalo especial – dijo Mantis sonriendo – a las chicas les encantan los regalos

-mmm ti crees? – dijo Po pensativo

-por supuesto – dijo Mono – cómprale algo especial – dijo sonriendo

-y que podría comprarle a tigresa?- pregunto Po – o mejor dicho, que le podría gustar a tigresa?!

-mmm es una buena pregunta – dijo Grulla pensativo – no es como que tigresa puedas regalarle un ramo de flores y salir vivo de ello – dijo serio

-tienes razón… - dijo Po cabizbajo – no se que hacer, posiblemente tigresa nunca me valla a hablar – dijo triste, Po se dio la media vuelta para salir de la cocina – bueno, en cualquier caso gracias por la ayuda amigos – dijo en tono triste y se fue de la cocina

-oh.. rayos – dijo Mantis al ver a Po salir de la cocina tan triste

-chicos me siento mal – dijo Mono triste

-si yo igual- dijo Grulla triste- nunca había visto a Po tan triste

-parece que de verdad le afecto esto – dijo Mono serio

-Chicos, tenemos que hacer algo por Po – dijo Mantis serio – después de lo que le paso, no podemos llamarnos sus amigos si lo dejamos a si

-tienes razón – dijo Mono serio – pero que podemos hacer? – pregunto

-solo una cosa- dijo Mantis serio – aunque nos cueste la vida… tenemos que confesar lo que hicimos

-si… tigresa nos matara.. pero amenos Po estará feliz – dijo Grulla serio

-entonces esta decidido – dijo Mono serio - hoy moriremos…

Los 3 amigos lanzaron miradas decididas, iban a morir por una amigo, se levantaron de sus sillas y se encaminaron la tigresa para hablar con ella

Mientras tanto Po estaba caminando por el palacio de jade con la cabeza agachada "donde podría conseguir algo especial para tigresa" pensaba Po, entonces se le vino a la mente un lugar en especial, de inmediato se le formo una sonrisa en el rostro "por su puesto, donde mas venden cosas especiales, EN EL MERCADO MOSHU!" pensó animadamente "de seguro ahí encontrare algo que le guste a tigresa" vio el cielo y vio que estaba apunto de ser media noche "rayos si no me doy prisa el mercado moshu desaparecerá " pensó, rápidamente salió del palacio de jade y se encamino hacia el mercado

-si me acuerdo bien, la dirección que me había dando Mantis, el mercado moshu debería estar… AQUÍ! – dijo moviendo unos arbustos para encontrar el místico mercado moshu – siii – dijo emocionado, entro al mercado

Allí dentro habían montones de personas vendiendo toda clase de objetos místicos, armas, joyas, y muchos artículos mas

-que podría comprarle a tigresa… - se dijo a si mismo

-busca algo joven panda? – pregunto una señora

-si busco un regalo para.. WUAHH! – Po se asusto al ver de quien se trataba era de una vieja cerda con un, gran pero gran grano que tenia en la cara

-ohh debe estar asombrado por mi belleza – dijo la cerda del grano

"por Oogway que es esa cosa" pensó Po sin despejar su mirada de ese grano, se dio una bofetada mental para salir del trance del grano

-ahh no, quiero comprarle un regalo a una amiga – dijo Po sonriendo – tiene algo que le pueda gustar a las chicas? – pregunto

-mmm bueno, no se si tendré algo para tu amiga – la cerda busco entre sus cosas – ahh esto podría funcionar – saco una joya roja con bordes dorados muy bonita – esta es una gema podría gustarle a tu amiga – dijo la cerda entregándole a Po aquella joya

-y esto que es? – pregunto po

-esto es una gema Shaoen – dijo la cerda – es una gema que le perteneció a una chica muy linda pero…. – la cerda comenzaba relatar una historia de la joya, pero Po no estaba concentrando en eso, algo mas tenia captado su atención..

"oh por dios, miren el tamaño de ese grano" pensaba Po asqueado por el grano de la cerda "parece que tiene el tamaño de mantis… o rayos que es eso… "observo mas detenidamente el grano "TIENE UN PELO!, QUE ASCO! CREO QUE VOY A VOMITAR!" pensó mientras hacia una mueca como si estuviera apunto de vomitar

-ahhh grano.. digo señora – dijo Po nervioso – cuanto vale la joya? – pregunto rápidamente, con tal de no ver el grano

-son 100 Yuans – dijo la cerda del grano

-QUE! TAN CARO! – dijo Po sorprendido

-tómalo o déjalo – dijo la cerda seria

-mmm esta segura de que le gustara a mi amiga? – pregunto Po serio

-te lo aseguro, ambos quedaran…impactados – dijo la cerda del grano

"rayos.. ahí van mis ahorros , NO PO, RECUERDA, LO HACES POR TIGRESA!" Pensó decididamente, de su bolsillo saco una pequeña bolsa con los ahorros de Po – aquí tiene – dijo entregándole la bolsa con timidez

-buena elección panda – dijo la ceda del grano sonriendo – pero cuidado, esa joya tiene…

-lo siento me tengo que ir ahora – dijo Po corriendo hacia afuera del mercado – gracias por todo grano, digo señora – dijo sonriendo yéndose con el regalo para tigresa " espero que esto le guste" pensó Po sonriendo

Comenzó su camino hacia el palacio de jade por el bosque, pero antes de poder llegar, se encontró con la persona a quien mas quería ver

-Tigresa! – dijo Po emocionado

Tigresa se le acerco a Po con la cabeza agachada, Po noto esto y se preocupo – que pasa? – pregunto

-no nada Po, Víbora me dijo que te escapaste del palacio de jade – dijo Tigresa seria – al principio no me importaba, pero luego los chicos me dijeron lo de la broma – sonaba un tanto arrepentida – cuando lo supe, pensé que te habías abandonado el palacio de jade por mi culpa, por eso vine a buscarte

-espera… ellos te contaron? – dijo Po sorprendido de la actitud de sus amigos – y que les hiciste? – pregunto

-recibieron lo que merecían – dijo Tigresa pensando en como quedaron aquellos 3

**(Mientras tanto, Mono, Mantis y Grulla)**

Los 3 amigos se encontraban colgados de una cuerda boca abajo en el techo del salón del entrenamiento, estaban totalmente apaleados, estaban cubiertos por golpes, moretones y algún que otro rascuño

-no siento mis huesos –se quejo Mono mientras estaba colgado

-creo que me rompieron ambas alas – se quejo Grulla

-yo ni se si tengo huesos pero (CRACK) algo esta roto ahí – dijo Mantis

-bueno… al menos hicimos lo correcto – dijo Mono lanzando una risa nerviosa

-jeje tienes razón – dijo Grulla sonriendo

-bueno… creo que solo nos queda un opción para salir de esta – dijo Mantis decidido

Los 3 se lanzaron miradas seria, ya sabían lo que tenían que hacer

-VÍBORA! AYUDANOS! – gritaron los 3

**(Volviendo con Po y Tigresa)**

Tigresa se acerco a Po

-bueno… la cosa es que … quiero pedirte disculpas por haberte golpeado injustamente – dijo Tigresa agachando la cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento

-Wow, en serio? – dijo Po asombrado – vaya y yo que pensaba en darte este obsequio – dijo Po mostrándole la joya

Tigresa levanto la cabeza y miro aquella joya – la compraste, para mi? – dijo Tigresa asombrada – pero, por que? – le pregunto

-los chicos me dijeron que si te obsequiaba algo, tal vez me dejarías de estar enojada conmigo – dijo Po sonriendo

-no deberías haber echo esto – dijo Tigresa rascándose la nuca "ahora me siento peor, por haberle golpeado" pensó – soy yo la que debería disculparse contigo – dijo Tigresa seria

-tranquila.. quédatelo – dijo Po sonriendo, entregándole la joya a tigresa "aunque me haya gastado mis ahorros, vale la pena verla sonreír" pensó

-Gracias Po –dijo Tigresa sonriendo "rayos, siento que debería hacer algo por el" pensó tigresa seria

-jeje no hay de que – dijo Po sonriendo, entonces miro al cielo y noto que no quedaba mucho para que sea hora del Gong – oye ya es tarde, porque no regresamos al palacio de jade

-si volvamos – dijo Tigresa mientras miraba la joya "de verdad, es una bonita joya " pensó tigresa

Po comenzó a caminar hacia el palacio de jade, pero tigresa le puso su mano/pata en el hombro de Po haciendo que se detuviera

Po se dio media vuelta para ver a tigresa -tigresa, paso algo? – pregunto confundido

-nada Po, es solo que no te di las gracias por el regalo – dijo tigresa sonriendo

-ahh no te preocupes por eso – dijo Po sonriendo

Entonces, Tigresa sorpresivamente abrazo a Po dejándolo shockeado - gracias Po – dijo Tigresa sin soltar en el abrazo, "creo que es lo menos que puedo hacer, después de lo que le hice" pensó tigresa

-wow… ahh.. de nada Tigresa – dijo Po sonrojado

Entonces, notaron que el abrazo estaba durando mucho tiempo…

-ahhh tigresa? – dijo Po nervioso

-si? – respondió tigresa igual de nerviosa

-de por casualidad puedes moverte? – pregunto Po

-la verdad es que no… - dijo Tigresa sorprendida – no me puedo mover

-yo tampoco – dijo Po sorprendido

Ninguno de los 2 podía hacer algún movimiento, estaban totalmente pegados en esa posición, de pronto la joya empezó a brillar intensamente y desprendió una intensa luz que los cegó a ambos momentáneamente, dejándolos totalmente mareados

-ahhh mi cabeza – dijo Tigresa, veía todo borroso , pero al segundo pudo notar que ya no estaba abrazado con Po – que paso? – noto que su voz estaba mas grave que de costumbre

-no lo se? – dijo Po llevándose la mano a la cabeza – todo me da vueltas – noto que su voz estaba mas aguda que de la normal

La vista de Tigresa empezó a aclararse, lo primero que distinguió fue unas patas de pelaje negro – pero que de… - se dijo a si misma, miro hacia abajo y noto que tenia una gran panza blanca, levanto la vista y lo que vio la dejo perpleja

La vista de Po también comenzó a aclararse. Lo primero que noto fue unas garras felinas –WUAHH! – se asusto, lo siguiente que noto fue que llevaba puesto un chaleco rojo y unos pantalones negros- WUAHH! – volvió a gritar, y lo ultimo que pudo notar es una larga cola rayada que tenia – WUAH! – grito aterrado, levanto la cabeza y miro al frente suyo a un panda igual de aterrado que el

-PO! – dijo aquel panda

-TIGRESA!- dijo aquel tigre

-CAMBIAMOS DE CUERPO! – gritaron ambos

_**Continuara… **_

**Bueno lo dejaremos hasta aquí jejeje, espero que les haya gustado leerlo tanto a mi como escribirlo, dejen sus reviews y Nos vemos en el siguiente cap, se despide su amigo Askard :D**


	2. Capitulo 2 : ¿Cambiamos?

**Aviso 1: los personajes de Kung fu Panda no me pertenecen y ya saben el resto**

**Aviso 2: les recuerdo que en este Fic, Tigresa y Po cambiaron de cuerpos, a si que cuando las demás personas se dirigían a Po o a Tigresa contestara el otro, es decir, mono dice tal cosa a tigresa, entonces Po contesta ya que el esta en el cuerpo de tigresa , bueno creo que eso seria todo, ahora disfruten del cap :D**

**Capitulo 2 : ¿Cambiamos?**

No lo podían creer lo que había sucedido, por que, por que la mala suerte les tenia que seguir, en alguna parte del bosque, un Panda y una Tigresa cambiaron de cuerpo por medio de una extraña joya y ahora.. están metidos en un gran embrollo

-Cambiamos de cuerpo! – gritaron ambos

-esto es aterradoramente bárbaro! – dijo Po (en el cuerpo de tigresa) animado levantando los brazos

-bárbaro?... – dijo Tigresa (en el cuerpo de Po) con tono de, bueno.. no estaba contenta,,,, - BARBARO SERA TU CARA SI NO ME REGRESAS A MI CUERPO AHORA MISMO! – amenazo

-ok..ok.. tranquila tigresa – contesto Po intentando calmarla – esto debió haber sido obra de la joya que compre… entonces si volvemos a hacer lo mismo deberíamos volver a nuestros cuerpos originales

-mmm suena lógico – dijo Tigresa cruzándose de brazos

-bien.. – Po comenzó a buscar en sus bolsillos (o mejor dicho en los bolsillos de tigresa) de pronto su cara paso a una de terror – ehhh tigresa…. – dijo asustado

-si? – dijo seria

-no hay necesidad de perder el control – dijo Po asustado como si hubiera visto un fantasma – solo hay que mantener la calma

-Po.. que quieres decirme – dijo Tigresa levantando la voz

-tigresa perdí la joya…. – contesto Po

…..

…..

…..

-ehhh tigresa?... oye te sientes…

-ESTAS MUERTO PO! – dijo Tigresa enfurecida, de inmediato se lanzo a atacar a Po

-WUAHH! - Grito Po, corriendo en 4 patas en círculos mientras que tigresa apenas podia contra la velocidad del cuerpo de Po, al termino de unos minutos Tigresa se canso

-ufff. Como… puedes correr con este cuerpo – dijo Tigresa tomando un respiro , luego vio su barriga – ni si quiera puedo ver mis pies – se quejo

Po se detuvo al frente de Tigresa – si.. con el tiempo te acostumbras jejeje – sonrio Po – yo en cambio no me siento cansado, siento que podría seguir corriendo toda la noche – dijo animado

-eso es por que a diferencia de ti, yo me ejercito a diario – dijo Tigresa seria mientras recuperaba el aliento – por cierto, donde hallaste esa joya rara, a si podríamos ir con el dueño y a si podría arreglar este problema – dijo seria

-ehhh bueno… eso sera otro problema – dijo Po nervioso mientras se rascaba la nuca – veras, compre esa joya en el mercado moshu y mas o menos a esta hora desaparece

-QUE?!, EL MERCADO MOSHU – dijo tigresa enojada – SABES QUE AHÍ VENDEN MAGIA NEGRA!

-sii lo se , pero quería comprarte algo especial por que estabas enojada conmigo – dijo Po nervioso

-(suspiro) ok.. entonces, tendremos que decirle al maestro Shifu lo que sucedió – dijo Tigresa seria

-NOO – exclamo Po – si el maestro Shifu descubre que fui de nuevo al mercado Moshu me castigara de por vida, por favor tigresa tienes que guardar el secreto – dijo Po casi suplicando – por fissssss, solo será por un dia, volveremos al mercado moshu a la media noche y problema resuelto – dijo sonriendo

-(suspiro) esta bien, esta bien… lo hare.. solo por que al fin al cabo ya me involucraste en esto y es posible que el maestro shifu también me castigue si nos descubre – dijo tigresa seria "diablos, ¿como me involucro en estas cosas?" pensó molesta

-muchas, muchisisisimas gracias tigresa – dijo Po animado, estaba a punto de darle un abrazo a tigresa pero esta la empujo

-primer lugar, tenemos que actuar como cada uno debería – dijo Tigresa seria – es decir, yo no doy abrazos, no soy amable, si te insultan o te molestan golpéalos – dijo seria

-entiendo – dijo Po sonriendo

-no sonrías, yo no actuo a si – dijo Tigresa seria

-ok… - dijo Po cambiando a un tono mas serio

-segundo, nada de hablar sobre la joya o de lo que paso esta noche – dijo Tigresa seria – no quiero que los chicos se estén imaginando cosas

-de acuerdo – dijo Po, entonces vio que el sol estaba apareciendo – oh rayos, tenemos que volver, falta poco para que suene el Gong

-Rayos tienes razón – dijo tigresa seria – sera mejor que volvamos antes de que sea demasiado tarde

Ambos amigos con los cuerpos intercambiados volvieron al palacio de jade antes de que el Gong sonara y despertaran a sus demás compañeros, pero antes de llegar a las habitaciones, ya había sonado el Gong que daba el inicio de una nueva jordana de entrenamiento para nuestros maestros

-Rayos… llegamos tarde – dijo Tigresa seria

-tenemos que apresurarnos – dijo Po serio

Mientras tanto, los demás furiosos recién se estaban levantando y dirigiendoce a la cocina

-gracias por ayudarnos anoche víbora – dijo Mono sonriendo

-si, gracias por bajarnos de ese techo – dijo Grulla sonriendo

-de nada chicos.. aunque se lo merecen –dijo víbora seria

-jejeje si, solo espero que hayan arreglado las cosas –dijo Mantis sonriendo

"si yo también espero que hayan arreglado las cosas" pensó víbora preocupada

Justo en ese momento se encontraron con Po y Tigresa, ambos parecían bastante asustados, como si estuvieran encubriendo algún secreto

-hola chicos –dijo Mono sonriendo

Po y Tigresa , solo se limitaron a saludar con la mano, era extraño, Po tenia una actitud mas seria y tigresa parecía un tanto… nerviosa

-ehh ocurre algo? – pregunto Víbora

-no nada – respondió Tigresa – solo resolvimos el mal entendido – dijo en tono serio

"recuerda Po, tono serio, tono serio, nada de emociones " se decía a si mismo Po mentalmente

-si todo resuelto – dijo Po serio

-genial – dijo Mantis sonriendo

-por mi esta bien – dijo Grulla sonriendo

-mmmm – dijo Víbora arqueando la ceja "habrá pasado algo entre esos 2" pensaba

-oigan que les parece si vamos a desayunar – dijo Mono animado

-si me muero de hambre – dijo Grulla sonriendo

-Po puedes hacer tus famosos fideos, estamos hambrientos – dijo Mantis sonriendo

En ese momento Tigresa (que recuerden que esta en el cuerpo de Po) abrió los ojos como platos, y es que ella no tenia ni idea de como cocinar, Po siempre se encargaba de la cocina y nunca tenia problemas con ello, pero tigresa cocinando, seria una tarea mas facil que derrotar a Ke-pa con los ojos vendados y con un solo brazo

-claro, no hay ningún problema…. – dijo Tigresa nerviosamente – ustedes adelántense

-de acuerdo Po, te esperamos en la cocina – dijo Grulla sonriendo

Los demás furiosos entraron a la cocina, cada uno sentándose en su silla, Po estaba apunto de entrar a la cocina, pero tigresa le tomo el brazo un momento

-Tigresa… puedes venir aquí un momento – dijo Tigresa intentando hacer una imitación de sonrisa

-oh si – dijo Po sorprendido "Rayos, Po, recuerda, serio, seriooooo" – es decir, si claro… - dijo cambiando el tono a uno mas serio

Los 4 furiosos se miraron las caras, como diciendo "nos perdimos de algo?", Tigresa llevo a Po a un lado mas alejado a de la cocina

-Po, que hacemos… yo no se cocinar – dijo Tigresa en voz baja

-ohh, es verdad, se me había olvidado que nunca haces de chicas – dijo Po pensativo – es decir, no quiero decir que eso te haga ver menos femenina – Po se puso nervioso – digo, eres femenina a tu estilo, eres bien bárbara – dijo Sonriendo

-tienes suerte que no me atreva a golpear mi propio cuerpo – dijo Tigresa seria en voz baja – ahora que hacemos?...- pregunto

-mmmm se me ocurrió una idea – dijo Po en voz baja

-esta bien…

-OIGAN CHICOS POR QUE TARDAN TANTO! – dijo Mantis desde la cocina

-Rayos están empezando a sospechar – dijo Tigresa nerviosa – rápido Golpeame – dijo seria

-que?... por que? – pregunto Po confundido

-por que la verdadera tigresa lo haría, Ahora GOLPEAME! – dijo Tigresa seria

-buen punto. – dijo Po levantando el brazo para lanzar un puñetazo, pero antes que lo hiciera se detuvo para decirle – estas segura de que quieres que te golpee? – pregunto algo inseguro

-si.. solo hazlo de una buena vez , o quieres que nos descubran – dijo Tigresa seria

-eh…e esta bien – dijo Po tímidamente, obviamente no quería hacerle daño, pero tampoco podían arriesgarse a que les descubrieran

Hace unos momentos atrás en la cocina..

-oigan… no creen que Po y Tigresa estén actuando extraño? – dijo Víbora seria

-mmm pues yo no veo nada raro en ellos – dijo Grulla pensativo

-para mi están bastante normales – dijo Mantis

-quizás solo lo estas imaginando Víbora – dijo Mono sonriendo

-en serio, soy la única que se da cuenta? – alego víbora

-mmm pues como yo lo veo…..sip – dijo Mantis sonriendo

-(suspiro) hombres… - dijo Víbora molesta

-oye tranquila víbora, que apuesto que Po le dira algo tonto a Tigresa y en cualquier momento saldrá volando por el pasillo – dijo Mono sonriendo

En ese momento – WAAAHHH! – se oyo gritar a un panda que salió volando por el pasillo

-vez, que te dije? – dijo Mono sonriendo – todo esta como debería estar

-mmm quizás tengas razón – dijo Víbora " aun a si pienso que algo paso entre ellos 2" pensaba seria

En ese momento, Po (recuerden que esta en el cuerpo de tigresa) entra a la cocina y se dirige a los demás furiosos haciendo el mayor esfuerzo para parecer serio

-escuchen, el maestro Shifu me pidio que fueran al salón de los héroes para decirles algo – Dijo serio

-oh… de verdad? – dijo Mono

-que extraño, por lo general si tiene algo que decirnos, nos los dice en la mañana – dijo Grulla serio

-si, y por que a mi también – dijo Víbora

-no lo se, solo estoy haciendo lo que el me pidió – dijo Po intentando parecer lo mas serio

-mmm creo que debe ser por la broma de ayer – dijo Mantis rascándose la nuca

-Oh rayos, es verdad, no desarmamos la trampa del salon de entrenamiento – dijo Grulla

-o diablos, nos van a regañar – dijo Mono molesto

-de acuerdo, pero a mi por que? – pregunto Víbora

-no lo se.. pero vallan – dijo Po levantando la voz

-(suspiro) de acuerdo – dijeron los furiosos, no pensaban en discutir con tigresa, su líder y la mas seria de todas las personas que conocían, se levantaron de sus sillas y se encaminaron hacia el salon de los héroes, cuando la cocina ya estaba vacía, Po le hice una seña a tigresa para que se acercara, ella llego a la cocina con una mueca de dolor

-auch.. no sabia que golpeaba tan fuerte – dijo Tigresa sobándose la cara, en la parte donde Po lo golpeo

-eso fue extraño, ni siquiera use toda mi fuerza – dijo Po mirando sus manos

-eso es porque si usara toda mi fuerza ya hubieras muerto hace mucho tiempo – dijo Tigresa seria

"es decir, que ella nunca a peleado con todas sus fuerzas" pensó po, " y aun a si patea traseros como si nada, ella es bárbara!" pensó emocionado

-Po…OYE PO! – le grito Tigresa a Po

-ah si.. se me olvido – dijo Po despertando de sus pensamientos – bien, ahora que ya no hay nadie, puedo cocinar y decir que tu lo hiciste – dijo animado

-buena idea Po – dijo Tigresa sonriendo

Después de un rato, Po ya había terminado su famosa sopa de fideos, y justo a tiempo ya que los demás furiosos volvía a la cocina

-que tal les fue? – pregunto Po

-mal – dijo Mono molesto

-el maestro Shifu, nos obligo a desarmar y limpiar toda el salón de entrenamiento, mientras que hablaba con víbora –dijo Mantis agotado

-si.. lo mas extraño es que ni siquiera nos había llamado – dijo Grulla arqueando la ceja

-si… que extraño – dijo Po

-y de que hablaron Víbora – pregunto Tigresa, intentando sonar como Po

-de nada en especial, solo quería felicitarme por ayudar a estos 3 – señalo a Mantis, Grulla y Mono con su cola

-si.. pero bueno.. vamos a comer – dijo Mono que se le hacia agua a la boca al ver a la comida ya en la mesa

-mmm que bien huele – dijo Mantis saltando a su puesto

-tanto limpiar me dejo con hambre – dijo Grulla sonriendo

Víbora se sento en su silla y comenzó a comer – esta muy rica – dijo sonriendo – te luciste otra vez Po

-gracias Víbora – dijo Tigresa apreciando el gesto con una sonrisa

Entonces Po y Tigresa se les unieron a la mesa a comer, pero ambos olvidaron un detallito importante, lástima que los demás furiosos se dieron cuenta

-Po?.. – dijo Mantis abriendo los ojos como plato

-tigresa? – dijo Víbora de igual forma

-que – contestaron los 2 al a mismo tiempo, entonces, se miraron las caras y luego sus platos, no se habían dado cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo, a los ojos de sus amigos, veían a Po comiendo Tofu, y Tigresa comiendo un plato de fideos

-ahh… - dijeron ambos con cierto tono de nerviosismo

-solo estábamos probándolo – dijo Po nervioso – quería saber a qué sabia los fideos de Po

-y yo quería probar el tofu – dijo Tigresa de la misma manera

Rápidamente se intercambiaron los platos, ambos miraban sus comidas como si se tratase de un enemigo mortal

"tranquilo Po, es solo tofu, tu puedes con eso, aunque sea la comida mas asquerosa de todas tu puedes" pensó mientras agarraba un trozo de tofu y lo metía en su boca

"tranquila tigresa, es un simple sopa de fideos, nada que no puedas con un poco de fuerza mental" pensaba mientras ponía un poco de fideos en su boca

Ambos tragaron al mismo tiempo "no voy a vomitar, no debo vomitar, no….vomitar" pensaban mientras hacían una cara rara al tragar

-mmm delicioso – dijeron los 2 con una sonrisa fingida

-ok…. – dijo Mono, con un acento extraño

"de acuerdo, es definitivo, algo pasa entre ellos 2 y lo voy averiguar" pensó víbora

-oh.. miren que hora es - dijo Tigresa apurada – voy a ir a entrenar – dijo seria, se levanto de su silla y salio corriendo hacia el salon de entrenamiento

-acaso Po dijo que quería entrenar? – dijo Grulla sorprendido

-eso creo – dijo Mono

"rayos están empezando a sospechar, si no hago nos descubrirán, de acuerdo Po, recuerda Po, actúa como tigresa… como tigresa" pensó Po, se levantó de su silla e intento poner su cara mas seria para convencer a los demás

-ejemp… nosotros deberíamos hacer lo mismo – dijo Po seriamente

-ahhh ok – dijeron los otros furiosos con un acento extraño

-vamos antes de que el panda se adelante – dijo Po saliendo de la cocina para encaminar sus pasos al salón de entrenamiento

Los demás furiosos siguieron a su líder, pero se quedaron siguiendo atrás suyo, Mantis salto al hombro de mono y le susurro

-quizás Víbora tenga razón – dijo en voz baja

-si… quizás ella tenía razón – contesto mono

Grulla y Víbora se les acercaron

-que les dije chicos – dijo Víbora en voz baja

-quizás si paso algo entre ellos – dijo Grulla en voz baja

-mmm solo hay una forma de saberlo – dijo Mantis sonriendo

-ah si?, como? – preguntaron los otros 3

-acérquense.. esto es lo que haremos jejeje – dijo Mantis sonriendo y comenzó a susurrar su plan….

Mientras tanto en el bosque…..

-ohhh mira esto… - dijo una voz

-es una joya muy bonita – dijo otra voz

-apuesto que conseguiríamos un buen dinero si la vendemos – dijo la voz

-sii al fin algo bueno que nos pase a nosotros – dijo la otra voz muy animada

_**Continuara….**_

**Bueno aquí el final del segundo cap, y el ultimo fic que escribo este año :3 , lamento si es muy corto (para lo que acostumbro a escribir) pero prometo que para el próximo año los hare mas largos :D, como siempre agradecimientos a las personas que siempre dejan sus reviews **

**Ani Lawliet: jejeje ,gracias por la review y no te preocupes por mis bloqueos, no son tan largos (haveses es simplemente flojera XD), aun a si no te preocupes seguire escribiendo hasta terminar mis historias :D**

**Sal Rosi: jejeje ahora lo deje aquí XD, lamento si es muy corto el cap, pero tranquila que ya comienza lo mejor **

**dani t.g: jejeje gracias, bueno si algo me gusta en una historia es que tenga algo de humor para alegrar al lector :D**

**vega18 : y esto solo es el principio de sus locuras, y ahora tigresa vera lo difícil que es estar en los pantalones del Guerrero Dragon XD**

**Master PAO PT: bueno, lamento si no pude contestar algunas de tus preguntas (por lo general siempre lo hago u.u, pero creo que esta vez no lo hice) el fin gracias por la review **

** : muchas gracias por review y que tengas un feliz año nuevo**

**sue29NNID: jejeje si siempre tomo cosas de la serie y las adapto a mis historias, me alegra que te haya gustado la historia**

**little tigress: jeje gracias por la review, espero que te guste este nuevo cap y 1- si se trata de Po… siempre las cosas le van a salir mal, inclusive si se comporta como un caballero :3, 2- la verdad yo nunca vi "un viernes de locos" pero intuyo que tiene la misma temática… no?**

**Leonard kenway: gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, espero que este te agrade igual que a mi**

**Eso seria todo por ahora (Wow 9 reviews en el primer cap, un nuevo logro :D), espero que les haya gustado leerlo tanto a mi como escribirlo, como dije anteriormente, esto solo es el principio y lo mejor esta por venir, sin nada mas que decir, se despide su amigo Askard deseándoles a todo **

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! **


End file.
